


Honestly who would even know what congenital anosmia is?

by sorciererouge



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: And as always: this is not maxvid for any of u fuckers out there, Momgwen and dadvid are a thing, So it may not be very well written, This is very much something made for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: Max can't smell. He has never been able to and has no idea why. Of course he also isn't sure if he is understanding how to smell correctly.David is the ideal person to ask.





	Honestly who would even know what congenital anosmia is?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you've made it your life goal to create some kind of awareness. And boredom.

Max had figured out what sense of smell was when he had turned 9. Before that he had simply shrugged or stared whenever it came up because he was just wondering what the hell people were talking about. It didn’t raise any questions of course. That’s just how he responded to most things. 

But something happened on the day he turned nine. He had gone to school on his birthday and decided on perhaps setting something on fire and blowing it out just to mess with people. Max had pulled it off without a hitch. The small plastic bag had burned outside for a full minute before one of the girls had run to tell a teacher with a shrill voice because apparently the smell made her feel sick.   
The teacher had of course dragged him away while one of the other teachers had taken the control of the fire and the crowd around it. It had resulted in a long lecture about fire safety and acting out on his birthday and his parents would be contacted and of course detention but Max hadn’t given a shit. Really by some standard he had even taken it well by being quiet and not mouthing the teacher off.   
Instead he had simply questioned her about the supposed smell. Which then resulted in more lecturing about how plastic was toxic and the smell could seriously affect someone. So teachers had been useless as ever. 

So he had done his own tests with sniff n’ scratch stickers, food, rotten food, trash, his gym clothes and few other things. Everything that supposedly had a smell. But every time he had breathed in there was nothing. Nothing notable about any of them. It was like breathing air. 

If Max had cared enough to pursue the issue he might’ve gotten a solution easily. Or if his parents gave a shit he might’ve been taken to a fancy doctor to be told that he just didn’t understand how body works. 

But really why would he bother? So Max had continued his life as always, perhaps using more ’horrible smells’ to make people suffer than before but still his life was still the same. 

And he would’ve been fine with never acknowledging it. But after the camp had ended and he had been staying with David for months the realization that he couldn’t smell hit him. Max knew that it was unusual and that he might want to bring it up to David. Because they gave a shit and would at least entertain the thought that he had something going on. 

Which lead Max eating the cookies David had made for afterschool snack and suddenly deciding to drop it on David. 

 

Now David was always ready to admit that he wasn’t an expert at parenting. He knew how to be a camp counselor. He knew how to pretend that things were alright. But he could give himself the credit for trying even when others gave up and listening to children when it truly mattered. 

That’s how he had somehow managed to slowly crack Max’s thick shell enough that the jaded child came to him when he was having a problem half of the time. And maybe someday he might come to David whenever he needed help but any progress was fine. 

But if there was one thing that David was better than trying his hardest it was worrying himself sick whenever a child was sick. 

And Max might be. He had explained to him how he didn’t smell and never had, the way he had tested it and ignored it. 

And David had listened, reassured Max that he would look in to it and call an appointment for him. Because it was important for Max and his health. 

Of course he had also searched it up and the first thing to come up was Anosmia. The complete loss of sense of smell. The causes varied from nasal polyps to head trauma and there was a chance that it might be result from a more serious condition. Which lead David to worry and call Gwen in panic and explain it to her too. 

”Why are you assuming the worst? I bet he just fell on his head as a child if that’s on the list.”, Gwen sounded tired and probably was too. But she was still supportive. David appreciated her. 

”But why would’ve Max fell on his head hard enough for long lasting damage. It could be an early sign of Parkinson’s!” That was also on the list of causes despite not being a common one. 

”Yeah no. David just calm down, take him to that appointment on next Wednesday. And actually take your sleeping pills before bed or you’ll be a wreck.”, Gwen finished with a silence that was followed with a soft click of a mug being placed down. 

”Anyway I gotta go back to work. Talk to you later.” 

David followed Gwen’s advice and slept slightly better than he might’ve. Or that is to say he slept instead of worrying himself sick. 

 

The following days were a bit tense, perhaps because David was on edge and that resulted in Max amping up his walls and ignoring most of his attempts at reaching him. By the time weekend came and Gwen came to visit they were both stressed. That only led to Gwen sending him to go to a short camping trip and taking Max to do play those violent video games. 

When he came back the next day Max greeted him and didn’t insult his habit of camping or really cuss at him. So Gwen had proven herself to be a miracle worker. Underpaid, anxious and stressed out miracle worker but a good one still. 

 

The Wednesday went smoothly. Max simply skipped school that day as the appointment was early enough to the day and possibly involved tests that might affect him for rest of the day. So David allowed it and called the school. 

The appointment itself was a bit more complicated. After Max had explained himself with the best polite act he could muster(David was proud and would say so when they got home.) The doctor had looked at him and spun to his computer. 

The following questioning had been…interesting. 

”How long?” 

”Like I said, always.”   
”Can you taste?” 

”Yes?” 

”Hmm.” 

”Have you ever had an incident that caused you head trauma? Or other health complications?” 

”Nope.” 

”I see.” 

Afterwards the doctor had stated that he would be back soon with few things. And when he had come back the doctor had explained that Max should try and smell the bottles.   
Unsurprisingly there was no response to any of them. Which lead to the doctor looking thoughtful and turning back to his computer for a moment before stating that he would get them a follow up appointment to a specialist just to make sure. But the current diagnosis may simply be that Max was born without the sense of smell. Also known as congenital anosmia. 

David had been relieved and Max had obviously been surprised? Relieved? About the news too. 

”Max before we go home how about we get a pizza and then we can look it up if you want?” 

The child next to him didn’t respond for a bit. But after a short silence and a very quick and typical hug followed up by a mumble of threats Max seemed to be back to his usual self. 

”Yeah yeah pizza’s fine. And obviously we have to look it up or your annoying worrying will just piss me off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is so random but here take it. If it wasn't obvious I was born without the sense of smell. 
> 
> Anyway end note facts
> 
> 1\. I can taste the basic tastes but I can't taste flavor. Because flavors come from scent apparently.  
> 2\. No this doesn't really affect me much on my day to day life.  
> 3\. I can't smell a thing. It's great with bad smells but I also can't smell perfume. I also can't smell smoke or rotting food.   
> 4\. I've had people tell me that if I can taste I can smell. Which is just wrong.  
> 5\. I've always just really wanted to write a fic because the only options i've found were really weird.


End file.
